A Night Neither Can Recall
by CreativeHeart
Summary: Kate Beckett wakes up in Richard Castles arms. Neither of them remember what happened.


Beckett wakes up in Castles arms. Neither of them remember what happened.

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle, or any of its characters.

Enjoy!

__________________________________________________________________________________

Kate Beckett lay peacefully in the arms of a mystery man, but not feeling the least bit insecure. The constant rise and fall of her chest as she slept was enough for anyone to think she was an angel. Her man awoke, and was surprised by the woman lying on his chest. He knew her; they worked together to solve crimes.

"Kate" Richard Castle whispered, trying to wake her. She groaned lightly and turned over. Rick smirked and said into her ear "Its Castle"

Kate shot up out of his arms, and Rick laughed. "What the hell are you doing here?" she asked, a tinge of annoyance painting her voice.

"Just about to ask the same question. This is my room" Castle replied, clearly amused by her reaction to him.

"We didn't have se-"

"-Dad! Breakfast is-WOW!" Alexis had walked in on Castle and Beckett, and was shocked. "I'm Alexis" she said sweetly, holding out her hand. "Kate Beckett" when Kate said her name, Alexis grinned. "I have heard a lot about you" Alexis said before running out of the room.

"I don't think we did, although half our clothes are off, Kate" Rick was more amused now that his daughter had met Beckett.

"Nothing happened between us. You cant tell anyone about this, okay?" Kate proceeded to slip on her pants quickly.

"I wont tell, I might risk my own job. I think I would have enjoyed what we did if I actually remembered what we did. Why are you in such a hurry?" Castle now sat on the end of the bed in his boxers. Kate paused when she saw his perfectly toned chest, but didn't let it get to her.

"Your mom knows me, and if she sees me, it will be a long conversation and a lot of confusion" Kate clarified, buttoning up her top and running a hand through her short hair. "Kate, I know this is awkward, but just stay for breakfast, please" Castle was almost surprised with himself; he never usually was this nice and straightforward to anyone, especially her.

Beckett sighed. "Fine, but don't tell any of them we slept together, because we didn't". "Well, technically we did…" Castles normal, quirky side came out of him, and Kate gave him a look to shut up.

Kate sat opposite Castles mother and daughter at breakfast, and she felt the burn from their eyes as they stared at her. "So, Beckett, why are you here so early?" Castles wonderful but curious mother asked. Alexis answered for her. "They slept together"

"We did not, Alexis. I know we didn't, otherwise I would have remembered it. I don't even remember how we got here" Castle remarked, giving Alexis a glare. "I have no idea how we got here, either" Beckett said, trying to break the tension in the room. Thankfully, her cell phone rang.

"Beckett" she answered in a familiar tone. "You coming to work? Bring Castle too. See you soon". "Yeah, I'm coming. Bye". She said goodbye to the two females before turning to the man she had spent the night with. "We have to go to work, now" she said firmly, and Richard was ready in less than a minute.

When they were halfway to their cars, Castle spoke.

"I know why you were in my apartment this morning"

"And why was that, then?" Kate expected one of his lame attempts at what he called jokes, and she got one.

"You came onto me" Rick said, clearly feeling smug.

Kate scoffed. "If I had come onto you, which I didn't and wouldn't, that means you must have accepted and not held back. Seems like someone likes me more than they like to admit" now it was Beckett's turn to feel smug.

Richard Castle was speechless. She had overpowered him, and mocked his joke. Without another word he drove off in his car, leaving a grinning Kate Beckett to get to work.

_________________________________________________________________________________

I know its pretty short, but I wanted to do a Castle fan fiction, and just love seeing Castle and Beckett together. I don't know too much about the show, seeing as I only started watching a little while ago. Please Review! (Constructive criticism highly appreciated). Abbey xxx


End file.
